


Trading Places

by gemini_cole



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2134329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemini_cole/pseuds/gemini_cole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and his girlfriend Natalie "trade places" for the night. Based on the song "Trading Places" by Usher</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trading Places

Trading Places

 

Chris jogged up the stairs to his house, dripping with sweat. Even for an early morning, it was humid. Today promised to be another scorcher. All he wanted was a cold shower and to go back to bed. Sliding his key though the lock, he finally opened the door, trying to be quiet. He was sure his girlfriend Natalie was still asleep. Greeting him, however, were empty spots where her shoes and portfolio case usually sat in the entryway. A quick glance at the table confirmed a lack of car keys. “Well, shit,” he thought, “I guess that rules out a quick fuck in the shower.”

  
Frowning as he walked down the hall into the kitchen, he wondered what time she had left. Natalie had been working way too hard lately, and between her work schedule and his training for the new Avengers movie, they had little to no time for anything, besides quickies in the shower. Reaching into the refrigerator for a bottle of water, he was surprised to find a small envelope taped to the front. He peeled it from the cap and pondered it as he gulped his water. Finally, curiosity got the better of him and he ripped it open. Inside was a small card with a frowning heart on the front with the words “I’m sorry.” He smiled as a quick glance inside revealed the following note:

Boss:  
Sorry I had to leave early. I was really looking forward to our shower fuck, too!  
Are you willing to play a game with me?  
Be ready at 7pm, sharp.

Love, Nattie

P.S. Dress up, baby. And not just jeans a nice shirt, either.

 

“Hmm. Interesting. What is she up to?” Chris pondered that thought as he jogged up the stairs towards the bathroom to shower. She didn’t require him to dress up very often, one of the many things he appreciated about her. Most of the time they stayed home, rather than go out. He fervently hoped, as he stepped under the cool spray of the shower that whatever it was would be short-lived. The last time she made him put on a suit was for an ill-advised family wedding. God-willing there would be none of that tonight.

  
It was exactly 7:03 that night that the doorbell rang. Wondering who that was and where was Nat, he ran a hand down his front, adjusting the cuffs of his white dress shirt as he walked to the door. He didn’t know what he was expecting, but he certainly was not expecting what he saw.

  
Holding out a bouquet of elegant deep purple calla lilies, and grinning ear-to-ear was his girlfriend. And the flowers were not the only things different about the situation. Slack-jawed, Chris took in Nat’s appearance, starting with the black Louboutin’s, to the short black skirt, that part was reasonably normal. Then he noticed the white silk button down shirt, skinny black leather tie and waistcoat. What could have been an odd, almost masculine look was off-set by her long brown hair cascading in waves down her back and bright red lipstick that highlighted her full, luscious lips and turned her eyes the most beautiful crystal blue.

  
“Babe?”

  
Chris snapped to attention.

  
“Umm, yeah. Sorry. Why are you ringing the doorbell?”

  
Reaching up and patting his cheek, Nat smiled. “I’m here to pick you up. I did say to be ready by 7, didn’t I?” Gently pressing the flowers to his chest, she went up on tiptoe, whispering, “These are for you. Put them in water.”

  
Chris looked down at the flowers and back at Nat in confusion. This was an entirely new situation for him. Scratching his head, he followed Nat down the hallway to the kitchen where she was getting a vase for him. Still confused, Chris put the flowers in the vase, adding water. Setting them on the counter, he looked at Nat who was leaning against the counter, one leg crossed casually over the other, smirking at him.

  
“Ok. I don’t get it. Why did I get flowers? Why are you dressed like that? I mean, it’s hot baby, but um, different than what you normally wear. And why did you ring the damn doorbell if you live here?”

  
Walking over to him, Nat grabbed Chris’s hand with one hand and pulled him to her. Smoothing her hands down the front of his shirt, she finally peeked up at him with a mischievous grin as she popped another button, and adjusted his collar to her liking. Finally she murmured, “We haven’t had any time to ourselves lately. And when we do, we are too tired or not in the mood to do anything about it. So tonight, we both have the night free, and I am taking you out on a date. Trading places. I’m going to take you out to dinner and I’m gonna pay. You are going to sit there and look pretty and I’m going to salivate over how hot you are. And if you play your cards right, you might even get lucky. How’s about them apples, boss?”

  
Chris looked down at her doubtfully.

  
“I don’t know baby. This is kinda weird, isn’t it?”

  
Grinning at him as she handed him his suit jacket, Nat slapped his ass. “Neanderthal. Not for me, it isn’t. Now get that fine ass in the car before I change my mind. I’m driving.”

  
The ride to the restaurant was uneventful. Nat had been careful to pick a place they both loved and would enjoy. Patrone’s, a local steakhouse was just the place. Upscale, but not stuffy, and the food was to die for. Chris grinned as they pulled in the parking lot. They hadn’t been here in awhile. Reaching for the door, he was rebuffed when Nat opened it for him, ushering him inside.

  
“Tsk Tsk. That’s my job tonight, remember?”

  
Chris groaned. “Quit making this weird.”

  
Nat grinned, quirking her eyebrow at him. “ You quit making it weird, boss. Just sit back and enjoy it.”

  
The hostess showed them to their usual table, a quiet booth in the back. Neither of them needed to see a menu to know what they wanted, so they placed their orders immediately, leaving them with a bottle of red wine. Nat poured, sliding a goblet to Chris first, then filling her own. As they waited they quietly chatted about their day. Nat filled him in on the details of the big meeting she had to leave early for. Sliding ever so closer, she whispered, “what about you?” as she refilled his glass.

  
Chris rubbed his beard for a moment, thinking. “Eh. You know. Same old run. Got the newest script revisions. Did some scouting work for locations for the next project.”  
Before he even realized it, he felt Nat’s hand slide up his thigh. Jumping a bit, he cleared his throat before turning to face Nat, his voice dropping to a hoarse whisper as he said, “Baby, what are you doing?”

  
Feigning innocence, Nat cocked her head to the side. “Christopher, whatever do you mean?” All the while her hand slid even higher, caressing him slowly through his pants.  
“We are in public, you know.”

  
“You do this all the time to me.” Nat shot back.

  
“Yeah, Well, it’s easier for you to hide it, being a girl and all.”

  
“Hmm. Looks like you get to practice your innocent ‘I’m not getting a hand-job under the table’ look tonight then. Good luck not blushing. You always make fun of me for that.”

  
Chris replied, a note of desperation in his voice, “I joke about that because it’s fucking adorable, baby.”

  
“Hm. Well, now we get to see how adorable it is on you.” Nat replied as she squeezed his cock, feeling it twitch in response. Maintaining her look of innocence as she took a drink of her wine, she unzipped his pants, sliding her hand inside. Slowly running her hand up and down his hardening shaft, she reveled in the low groan she heard as Chris gripped the edge of the table, his knuckles slowly whitening. Suddenly the waitress, brining out their plates, interrupted them. Both Chris and Nat remained silent as she set the plates down. Nat thanked her and sent her on her way.

  
“Saved by the waitress, boss. To be continued at home.” With that, Nat slid her hand out, and zipped his pants back up for him. Standing, she grinned as she said “Start without me, I need the ladies’ room. Be back in a moment.”

  
Chris’s sigh of relief was audible. He didn’t know what had gotten into Natalie; she had never been quite this brazen, at least not in public. Though she had a point. He did do things like that all the time to her. He wasn’t quite sure he liked it as much when she reciprocated. Great in theory, he thought, maybe not so much in practice. He was just about to cut into his steak when Natalie slid back into the booth. Leaning over, she tucked something into his jacket pocket.

  
“I don’t need these anymore. Hold them for me, would you?” Giggling to herself she tucked into her meal, looking every inch the vixen she felt for the night. “Eat up boss. I’ve got plans for you at home, and you’re gonna need the protein.”

  
Oh god, Chris thought to himself, I’ve created a monster.

  
The rest of the meal was uneventful; Natalie went back to her usual chatting while Chris tried to compose himself. While they shared a slice of their favorite Italian Cream cake for dessert, a couple caught Chris’s eye. The man was passionate, pleading even, the woman, rigid, angry. Whatever it was that was wrong, the man was clearly trying to fix it, and the woman was having none of it. She threw her napkin in his face and stormed out, leaving him dejected. The man paid the bill and followed her, looking every inch the morose, chastised puppy. At that moment he realized just how lucky he was to have a woman like Nat. Even if she did pull crazy stunts like tonight, at least she cared enough to make the effort, and make him feel important. His decision made, Chris knew what he needed to do.

  
“Pay the bill. Let’s go home. I wanna see what these “plans” of yours are.”

  
Smiling to herself as they left the restaurant, Nat thought she had Chris right where she wanted him. She opened his door for him, and watched in satisfaction as he reached over and opened hers. Sliding the key in the ignition, Nat leaned over and kissed his cheek, then grazed his earlobe as she whispered, “Next stop, bliss. Buckle up boss.”

  
Chris watched her as she drove. She looked so confident; sure she knew what she was doing. He couldn’t resist having his own fun. Reaching over, sliding his hand up her thigh, he lightly played his fingers over her, savoring her heat, and the gasp as she involuntarily stepped on the gas.

  
“Easy baby. No one wants an accident now, do we?”

  
“Chris, what do you think you are doing?”

  
“Finger fucking my girlfriend. Why? Isn’t that what I’m supposed to do? We are trading places, are we not?”

  
“This was not part of the plan, Christopher.”

  
“Nope, it wasn’t. But it never is when you do it either. Looks like we are both getting some practice in self-control tonight, aren’t we?”

  
Parting her, his thumb began tracing lazy circles on her clit as Nat squirmed, biting her lip. This time it was her turn for white knuckles as she gripped the steering wheel, moaning. Finally she gasped, stepping on the gas, as she growled, “You are paying if I get another goddamn speeding ticket.”

  
Nat made the normally 15 minute drive in 10, considering it a minor miracle that there hadn’t been any cops or red lights. Slamming on the breaks, she cut the ignition. Slamming the door, she strode over to Chris’s door, where he sat watching her, grinning like an idiot. She yanked open his door, reaching in and pulling him by his suit jacket into the house. As she did, she quickly disposed him of the jacket, and began working feverishly on his buttons, punctuating each with a nip or a kiss on his chest. Finally she murmured:  
“Bedroom or couch, boss?”

  
Chris pulled his shirt off dropping it on the floor as he began to walk towards the bedroom. Grinning at her, he said, “I’m gonna make you work for it. Get your ass in the bedroom. Now.”

  
Nat didn’t need to be told twice, she sprinted up the stairs. She watched from the doorway as Chris unzipped his pants, letting them fall to the floor, he stood there, slowly palming his cock, waiting for Nat to make her move. Finally she crossed the room, stripping off her waistcoat and tossing it to the floor as she sunk to her knees. Looking up at him, she flicked her tongue out, swirling it over the tip. Slowly she began sucking lightly, taking in bit-by-bit of his shaft. Hollowing her cheeks as she began working his cock, flicking her tongue along the shaft, gripping his hips as he began rocking against her.

  
As Chris increased his tempo, he grabbed her hair, his fingers tangling in it, tugging on it as he groaned, gasping, “fuck yes, that’s it baby. Just like that. Fuck I’m so close.”

  
At that Nat pulled away, wiping her chin, as she looked up at him, His eyes dark, intense, focused. That look that said, I need it. Now. She stood up on shaky legs, pushing him back onto the bed. As he propped himself up on his elbows, Nat unzipped her skirt, letting it fall to the floor. Slowly she unbuttoned her blouse, giving him a show, as she crawled onto the bed. Straddling him, she finally slipped the blouse off, tossing it in the general direction of the skirt.

  
Staring up at her in only a lace bra, her black leather tie and her high heels, Chris thought, damn, I could get used to this. Before he could say anything, she leaned down, nipping at his ear. As if she could read his mind, she whispered,

  
“Not as weird as you thought it would be, huh boss? Think you can handle it?”

  
“Oh I know I can. Do your worst, baby.”

  
That was all Nat needed to hear. She rolled her hips against his, as she licked the ticklish spot on his neck, biting and sucking on it hard. Dragging her nails down his chest, she grabbed his cock, guiding it into her soaking wet pussy. Arching his back, Chris groaned,

 

“Fuck me, baby. Oh fuck you are so fucking wet. Jesus. Yes.”

  
Sitting up, leaning back on his thighs for support, Nat slowly started grinding her hips, rocking back and forth as she murmured, “Mmmm…it’s all for you, baby.”

  
Working harder, bouncing on his lap as his cock slipped in and out Nat could feel him pulsing for her, she knew after all tonight’s teasing he wouldn’t last long. She also knew he was holding back, ever the gentleman, for her to come first. Slowing for a moment she took him in, his hands fisted in the sheets, eyes closed as he fought not to fight back against her, letting her set the pace. Grinning, she took off the leather tie she still wore. Loosening it, she slipped it around Chris’s head. She then proceeded to use it to pull Chris into a sitting position.

  
“Chris, look at me.”

  
He did as she asked, his eyes hooded and hazy with that look of far off lust that she knew so well. Kissing him long and hard, as she bit his lower lip she whispered,  
“I want you to come, baby. It’s your night. Don’t wait for me. Come.”

  
With that Nat arched her back, working her hips faster, slamming against him. Feeling him tighten around her, she slowed just long enough to relish the feeling of his release, that moment he went boneless against her. It was all she needed, all she had wanted all night. Kissing and nipping at his chest she made her way down, finally coming to rest on top of him. Grinning down at him, she had to ask,

  
“Wanna trade places?”


End file.
